Vanguard
The Vanguard is a powerful combatant, able to combine the offensive powers of the Adept and Soldier. They have access to various weapons and armor as well as biotics. Vanguards are the front line of a squad. Their biotic powers focus on combat potential - disabling enemies, making their armor ineffective, and shielding themselves from harm to that they can get close enough. Vanguards greatly benefit from high Constitution which improve their HP as well as high Wisdom '''and '''Charisma which directly benefits their biotics. Since Vanguards are usually in close-quarters combat, a high Strength might also be useful for melee attacks. * Hit Dice: d8 * CLASS SKILLS: Balance, Biotics, Bluff, Climb, Gamble, Jump, Knowledge (Physics), Knowledge (Tactics), Listen, Piloting, Spot, Survival * SKILLS POINTS at 1st level: (4 + INT Mod) x 4 * SKILLS POINTS at each additional level: 4 + INT Mod * Starting Credits: 5d4 x 30 + 1200 (average 1560) * Weapon, Armor, and Ammo Proficiency: Proficient with all pistols, SMGs, Shotguns, Light Armor, Cryo Ammo, and Incendiary Ammo. * Unique Powers: Biotic Charge, Lash, Smash Class Features Biotic Points: The total Biotic Points equal Charisma Modifier x Character Level (minimum 1). You also gain additional points as shown on the table above. These points are not cumulative - simply add the number shown to the above formula. For example, Wrex is a level 1 Adept with a Charisma Modifier of +3. His total Biotic Points equal his CHA Mod (+3) x Character Level (x1) + Biotic Point Bonus (+0). Therefore, her total Biotic Points is 3. At the start and end of each encounter, regain all expended Biotic Points. If you run out of Biotic Points during an encounter, you can no longer use biotic powers. By spending 2 actions, you can recover a number of Biotic Points equal to your Wisdom Modifier. Doing so provokes an Attack of Opportunity. If any damage is dealt to your shield, plating, or HP, the effect ends prematurely. Biotic Specialization: These specializations are used to learn new biotic powers or to increase the rank level of currently known biotic powers. You must meet all requirements to learn new powers or to increase ranks in existing powers. You can use the specialization to increase rank in a proficient ammo power. One specialization increases ammo rank by 1. Combat Specialization: These specializations are used to learn new combat powers or to increase the rank level of currently known combat powers. You must meet all requirements to learn new powers or to increase ranks in existing powers. You can use the specialization to increase rank in a proficient ammo power. One specialization increases ammo rank by 1. Shield Boost: At level 3, spend a full-round action to boost your shields by issuing commands to your omni-tool. This recovers an amount of Shield HP lost equal to (Character Level + 2) x 3. The amount regained cannot exceed maximum shield total. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity. Damage dealt during this attack prematurely ends this action. This action has a cooldown of 10 turns. Improved Shield Boost: At level 12. the amount of Shield HP recovered equals to (Character Level + 4) x 3.